


Forbidden Love Leads To Silent Sadness

by Eggs_and_Grapes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Forbidden Love, Grief/Mourning, Guns, Loss, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggs_and_Grapes/pseuds/Eggs_and_Grapes
Summary: Read Theodosias diary logs, after Philip's death.
Relationships: Theodosia Burr Alston & Philip Hamilton, Theodosia Burr Alston/Philip Hamilton
Kudos: 10





	Forbidden Love Leads To Silent Sadness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hamilton_grape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilton_grape/gifts).



November 24, 1801

Earlier I had found out that Philip had died. He was shot. I had told him not to go into that duel. He wouldnt listen , to caught up in his pride. Maybe, if I had done something to keep him here, he wouldnt be dead right now. Of course I couldnt say goodbye to him for real, I cant go to his funeral. Im not welcome. Our fathers hated eachother dearly. I never even got the chance to tell him that I loved him. I wouldnt be able too anyway I was married. It wasnt the happiest marriage, and definitely not the truest love. Unfortunately, we are stuck together until the day either him or me die. 

Philip and I grew up together for awhile. But, after my daddy stole his grandfather's seat in Congress our fathers began to drift apart. Daddy would tell me about Alexander stealing his dream. It was sad, yet there was nothing I could do. If my daddy found out I loved his greatest enemy's son he would disapprove. My husband would disapprove. Life is cruel in these ways.  
Philip, I hope to see you again someday.


End file.
